


Hidden and open subcultures

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never two but one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden and open subcultures

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 2, 2008.

They dream together often, crossing paths in the sleeping minds of strangers, manipulating the fragile glass of imagination to their liking as they walked along, sometimes talking, mostly silent in each other’s company. Chrome is one to enjoy any moment in Mukuro’s company, for she knows that it is a great privilege – she knows that there are so many other things that he could be doing, things involving his quiet campaign against the underworld, things that indulge his whims much better than her company would. Nonetheless, she does have one sort of communal dream that she considers her favorite: the ones where she and Mukuro are doing nothing but play a piano piece for two. She always plays on the left, and he on the right: the accompaniment, and the main piece.

 

The place never changes (the music room of some unnamed Italian mansion), as does the time (a spring morning, haloed in gentle sunlight) nor the way they are arranged (side by side, him in white, her in black) – what shifts, then, is the melody, for Mukuro plays whenever strikes him at the moment and she is expected to improvise on the spot in order to follow them. She used to stumble, to wonder at the way his fingers fly across the keys and spin something beautiful out of whimsy and a chaos of sounds. Now, finding a way to complement him is second nature to her.

 

There is never any touch, any real physical contact beyond the press of his thighs against her own and the occasional brush of long hair against the back of her hand, but it is through the piano music that they become intimate, and through communicating without words that Chrome learns to read Mukuro as well as she can read herself.


End file.
